Starbase 11
Starbase 11 was a Federation starbase administered by Starfleet and located on planet M-11. The base had repair and maintenance facilities for starships and at least some facilities were located on the planetary surface. In 2267, command of Starbase 11 passed from Commodore to Commodore Mendez. ( ) History In 2267, the diverted to Starbase 11, then under the command of Commodore Stone, in order to undergo repairs due to damage sustained during an encounter with an extremely powerful ion storm. While the Enterprise was there, Starbase 11 served as the site of a court martial against the vessel's commanding officer, James T. Kirk, the first such proceeding against a starship captain, for Kirk's apparent role in the death of Lieutenant Commander Benjamin Finney. It was later discovered, however, that Finney was not, in fact, dead, but had rather faked his own death in an effort to frame Kirk. ( ) Later that year, the Enterprise returned to Starbase 11, which at this point was under the command of Commodore Mendez. Although it had initially appeared as if Captain Kirk had received orders to divert to the starbase, subsequent investigation concluded that the facility had sent no such message, and that the orders were, in fact, forged by the Enterprise s first officer, Lieutenant Commander Spock, as part of a plot to gain access to Fleet Captain Christopher Pike, Spock's former commanding officer, and illegally transport him to the forbidden planet of Talos IV. ( ) In 2328, this was the destination for passengers traveling from Sherman's Planet Spaceport via commercial transport. , , and Molly Tranya traveled to Starbase 11 on the . ( , ''okudagram'') In 2369, Geordi La Forge, when investigating the murder of Lieutenant Keith Rocha, requested a display of the lieutenant's personal records from the Relay Station 47 computer for stardates 46455 to 46460. One of these records mentioned this starbase. In the log entry, Rocha wrote, "Spent most of the day recalibrating the new antenna array for Starbase 11. Ran several TB throughput tests, but we still can't seem to crack the median performance level. We'll try again on Friday." ( , okudagram) File:Starbase 11 Night.jpg|An aerial view of Starbase 11 at night File:Starbase 11 surface, TOS remastered.jpg|Ground level view of Starbase 11 at day File:Starbase 11 Night2.jpg|Ground level view of Starbase 11 at night Resources and facilities In addition to its starship repair facilities, Starbase 11 also housed a medical section with an intensive care area dedicated to the treatment of seriously wounded individuals. One of its patients was Fleet Captain Christopher Pike, who was left an invalid subsequent to exposure to massive amounts of delta rays. ( ) The starbase also maintained a computer center, and at least one office (for the portmaster), a courtroom, one set of quarters, an officer's lounge (namely, the M-11 Starbase Club), and one shuttlecraft, the Picasso. ( ) File:Starbase 11 - Commodore Office.jpg|The commodore's office File:Starbase 11 - Bar, TOS remastered.jpg|An officer's lounge at Starbase 11 File:CourtMartial.jpg|A courtroom at Starbase 11 File:Starbase 11 - Computer Center.jpg|The base's computer center File:Starbase 11 - Medical Section.jpg|A room in the medical section List of personnel * See: Starbase 11 personnel Appendices Background information Starbase 11 was the first named starbase in Star Trek. In early story outlines for "Court Martial", this facility was called "Starbase 811". In the final draft and the revised final draft of the script for "Court Martial" (written while Starfleet was instead called "Galactic Command"), the matte painting of Starbase 11 was described thus; "Seen in forced perspective, it is a huge complex serving the dual role of repair base and Galactic Command outpost." The matte painting of Starbase 11 was created by Matte Artist Albert Whitlock, who had an affinity for illustrating futuristic landscapes. He painted the image with oils on Masonite. (Star Trek: The Original Series 365, p. 089) Star Trek: Deep Space Nine featured two homages to Starbase 11. In , the background of Admiral Toddman's office is very similar to the starbase, and in , the cover image of magazine was an homage to the matte painting from "Court Martial". Apocrypha According to the Star Trek Online tie-in novel The Needs of the Many, Commander Harry Kim became the chief of security of Starbase 11 in 2400 (the same year he would have become captain of the and left for a four-year deep space mission in an alternate timeline depicted in ). External link * bg:Звездна база 11 de:Sternenbasis 11 fr:Base stellaire 11 ja:第11宇宙基地 nl:Sterrenbasis 11 0011, Starbase